It's All About Time
by Amika-Sanya
Summary: It's about time. It's about admitting defeat when you need to, and about how tragedy can change everything. It's about growing up and moving on. Mostly it's about family. Roxas had to learn that the hard way after his father died and he was sent to live with the family he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

"Can I get a refill, please?"

"Of course. One moment."

Roxas leaned back again in his seat, sighing slightly as he replaced the headphones over his ears, pressing play again on his laptop. He stared at the screen again, one elbow on the tray beside the computer as he clicked on his messages. Slowly his face morphed into a smile. The flight attendant returned and set down the bottle of coke beside him, and he thanked her, not taking his eyes off the screen.

_Rox, how much extra you paying for wifi on that plane? Hope there's a good movie on. Must suck to not have Netflix up there, especially with such a long flight. Olette wanted me to ask about Snow. I told her she'd be fine in the cargo area. She's probably asleep, right? I'm still surprised you managed to convince Miss Sky to let you keep her. Anyway, did they let you bring the violin on board? And what are you going to eat? _

Roxas shook his head as he started to type his response. The attendant passed by a moment later and Roxas stopped her again. "Excuse me? Can you tell me when lunch will be served?"

"We start serving lunch in about 30 minutes. Would you like me to bring you a menu?"

"Yes, please," Roxas said with a tiny smile. He returned to his typing.

_Hey Pence. The wifi cost Sky about 15 bucks. For that I would expect Netflix, but I guess I'll have to do with whatever shit they're playing. Would you believe they won't let me watch the DVD I brought because it's rated R? Snow was brought to the cargo when I signed in. I don't know what I'm going to do with her. She's got a lot of years ahead of her she could still work, but I don't want to give her up. She's all I have left._

_ Anyway, I talked to Sayuri before I got onto the plane. She's got my room ready and is working on the transfer documents needed. I'm going to be going to some haughty private school. I can only imagine. Let Olette know I love her, and Hayner too, I suppose. I'll keep in touch. Keep Hayner from trying to kill Seifer. _

The attendant returned down the aisle, passing Roxas the menu. He gave her a tiny smile and thanked her as he turned to look at it. They had better options than the last time he had been on a plane. He quickly made a decision and turned back to his computer to wait until he could be served. He couldn't help it, he was hungry.

About twenty minutes later a different attendant walked over, his hips swinging side to side. Roxas eyed him curiously, one half of his brain wondering how much crap he had to put up with from the people on this plane every day. Roxas knew what it was like to work in customer service. The attendant stopped at Roxas's seat, seemed to brace himself, and then spoke.

"We're starting to serve lunch in ten minutes, but are starting to take orders now, if you would like," he spoke. Roxas smiled at him.

"Is it too late to order one of the special meal options?" Roxas asked, a tiny sigh on his lips. "The person who made my reservation didn't ask me about my meal preference," he added.

The attendant shook his head. "Usually we ask that customers reserve a meal at least 24 hours in advance, however we've had a few no shows that ordered special meals, and I can ask if we can offer it to you, if you so desire," he said.

"Diabetic meal, then, if you can. Chicken salad, if you can't do that," Roxas said. The attendant smiled and nodded, walking off. About ten minutes later he returned and set down the tray in front of Roxas as the boy moved his laptop.

"My apologizes, somebody already requested the extra diabetic meal, but here is your chicken salad," the attendant said. Roxas smiled and thanked him, picking up his fork.

As he started to eat he heard the telltale buzz from his laptop that signaled a new message on Facebook. He sighed and ignored it, focusing instead on his food. Roxas sighed and chewed thoughtfully, leaning his head back and looking out the window.

He wished he could go home. Right now he wanted nothing more than to be in his own bed. He closed his eyes, imagining the familiar sounds of pots clanking in the kitchen and his father humming under his voice, Snow barking at a knock on the door, and wheels on the hardwood floor. A kitchen built for a wheelchair, where Roxas had to stoop to reach the stove but he didn't care because it was home. Anger at a parent who could leave him with a person who needed a dog to do some of the most basic tasks around the house, but love in his heart for the father who needed his help so much as a child.

There was a gentle hand on his shoulder and a tiny shake, and Roxas realized he had fallen asleep. A voice over the intercom asking all passengers to please turn off their electronics devices as they prepared to descend.

"What time is it?" Roxas asked quietly of the young woman shaking him.

"About 1 pm, Pacific time. It's been 7 hours," she said. She caught sight of the band around his arm that labeled him a minor and smiled again. "I'll be escorting you off the plane to be picked up. You'll have to wait for the other passengers to leave first, however," she said.

"That's alright," Roxas said. He straightened up and began the task of packing all his belongings back into his carryon. His laptop, his iPod, the cell, wallet with the debit card that linked into his bank account, and the key to his father's house. Everything was there and accounted for.

He took a deep breath as they landed and started to let the passengers off. He was tense where he sat, staring ahead and barely blinking. He had to get off this plane, meet the mother he didn't even know he had until week, and get his baggage. Then he needed to let Snow out of her kennel, get her something to eat, and take her for a nice long walk before he went to Sayuri's house. He shook his head slightly. No, his new house. He needed to stop thinking of it as her house. Then he needed to take a nap, because a couple hours on a plane wasn't going to do it for him and he could already feel himself threatening to fall back asleep.

The attendant came back and smiled at him. "Ready?" Roxas nodded and stood, grabbing his bag and going to follow her off the plane. He stood in the middle of the terminal with her, waiting nervously.

A woman with long brown hair approached, and Roxas instantly recognized her from the one photograph he had that had been given to him by the lawyer who put him on the plane. Sayuri Sky. His mother. She was a tiny lady, primly dressed in a casual grey business suit. Her ears were unadorned, but she wore a pearl necklace around her neck. She had on a brilliant, but nervous smile as she walked over.

"Hello, Roxas," she said. When he didn't return her smile hers faltered for a second but she shook her head and showed the attendant her ID. The woman nodded and directed Sayuri towards the counter where she could retrieve his luggage. Sayuri turned to Roxas as she walked off, smiling and offering her hand.

Roxas eyed it before he spoke. "Let's just get this straight. I am 15 years old, and I just lost the only person I've ever considered family in my whole life. We're not going to have a sudden tearful reunion, because honestly I couldn't care either way if you liked me or not," he spoke, sticking his hands in his pockets, shifting so his shoulder bag rested before comfortable.

"Roxas!" she spoke, voice indignant. "I'm your mother! You have to speak to me with respect,"

"What's my favorite color? Favorite food? The toy I played with every day when I was five? How old was I when I lost my first tooth? Do you know any of that? No. You're not my mother. Do you even know that I'm allergic to bees, or that I can't take anything stronger than ibuprofen because it makes me sick? Did you know that up until I was ten I had to carry around an inhaler everywhere I went?"

"Fine then Roxas. You don't want me to be your mother, then fine. Let's just go get your things," Sayuri said. She turned without another word, her heels clicking against the linoleum floor of the airport. Her downtrodden look hardly affected Roxas as he followed behind her to gather his things. 

RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrR 

The car ride was silent, except for the gentle panting Snow produced. The dog was sprawled in the backseat with Roxas, her head on the boys lap as he stared out the window. The car rode silently along the tarmac, and Roxas instead was just paying attention to the sights as the road stretched past them.

All he knew of the place he was going to was that it was a house near the beach. He knew that Sayuri was rich, so the house was probably large. She was finicky, he could tell that when she had seemed reluctant to let Snow into the car and then muttered under her breath about shedding when she thought Roxas wasn't listening. Roxas could tell a lot about people just by looking and observing their behavior. For instance, he could tell when he first saw Sayuri that she was an anxious person. Everything about her was clean and well-maintained. Her house was probably the same way.

Roxas wondered if Sora was that way as well.

Roxas had drifted off as the car continued its journey down the highway. He woke when it came to a stop. His body had long before become accustomed to waking and falling asleep on a dime, remaining alert even when asleep. He had to be alert in those years before Snow came along, but the instincts remained. He sat up in his seat, drowsy but awake, and grabbed his bag and opened up the car door. He pulled the two suitcases of luggage behind him as he walked towards the front door and, finding it open, walked in.

Roxas stepped inside, Snow well trained on his heels. As he walked in, Snow pushed the door closed behind him with her head. Roxas heard the engine cut off and the door of Sayuri's car close. He wasn't used to the sound of heels on a concrete drive, and every click made him wince because it was another reminder how far away from home he was. This house was too quiet. He could hear the electric hum of the fridge and Snow's pads as she explored the room.

Roxas still stood in the center of the foyer, lips pursed as he surveyed the overly clean house. The staircase reached up off to his right, curving around the corner. When he entered the room there was a small bathroom to the side of the room. Two doorways on the left led into the kitchen and the dining room. One of the doors on the right was closed, but the one nearest to the front door seemed to lead into a study room of some sort. There was a wall in front of him with a large arch in the middle. It was the living room, if the couch he could see was any indication.

The front door opened and Sayuri entered. She paused in the doorway, eyeing Snow warily for about the hundredth time. She shook her head and focused on Roxas again. "You're probably tired. I'll show you to your room," she said. She walked towards the stairs and then hesitated. "The dog is going to have to go outside,"

"Snow stays with me."

"Ah, of course," Sayuri whispered, starting to head up the stairs. Snow followed Roxas as he ascended after her. The stairs led onto a loft area with a bathroom across the floor from the landing. There were three bedrooms up here. There was a railing off to the side and the loft was open to the living room below. Sayuri showed him to one of the bedrooms. "This is your room, and the bathroom's right there," she said. She looked at her watch and sighed. "I've got to get back to work, but if you need anything then Sora should be home shortly," she said.

Roxas listened to the rhythmic click of Sayuri's heels on the hardwood floors. The sound was so odd to his ears. He sighed, set a hand on Snow's head, and looked inside his new room.

It was too white. Roxas would have to remedy that situation as soon as possible. Preferably with his own things as soon as the rest of his luggage could be sent over. Snow whined and Roxas clicked his tongue. The dog jumped onto the bed and seemed to grin at Roxas as she set her head down on her large paws. White fur against a white bedspread. Roxas smiled and then yawned as he sat on the edge of the bed. He gave up and laid down, listening to the sound of Snow's breathing as it lulled him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas was jolted awake by the sound of the front door slamming and laughter floating up to the second floor bedroom. Two sets of laughter, three sets of footsteps moving about. One set was lighter than the others, probably female. Snow had woken up as well and was alert, then she barked and ran out of the room, padding down the stairs before Roxas could react and stop her. Roxas quickly jumped out of the bed and ran after her.

"Sora! Help me!" came a female scream.

Roxas turned the corner and ran down the stairs, taking in the scene at the bottom landing within a fraction of a second. Snow had jumped onto the girl in the center of the room and her red hair was splayed out on the floor where she had fallen. Snow was on top of her, nipping and trying to reach the chocolate bar in her hand. Beside her stood a stunned boy with silver hair, his aquamarine eyes wide. He was older than the girl and the brunette boy grabbing onto Snow's collar that could only be Sora.

"Snow, to me." Roxas spoke, voice calm. Instantly the dog got off of the girl and walked calmly over to where Roxas stood at the bottom of the stairs. The blond surveyed the scene, where the other three were coming to their senses. The silverette stepped forward and helped the girl back to her feet. Meanwhile, Sora had locked his eyes on Roxas. He seemed about to speak before Roxas beat him to it. "What time is it?" he asked softly, not noticing the silver haired boy's eyes on him or the curious look on his face.

"Did Mom leave yo-"

"Please, just tell me the time," Roxas spoke with a raised hand, which had effectively silenced Sora. His voice was urgent, yet quiet and tired sounding. It was the girl who answered.

"Almost three," she spoke. Roxas smiled and decided that he could get to like this quiet and soft spoken girl and the gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you," Roxas spoke. He patted his leg and turned to walk back up the stairs. Sow followed obediently. He was about halfway up the stairs when he heard heavy footsteps behind him and muttering in the foyer below.

Roxas turned the corner and walked back towards the bedroom door he had left open. Snow jumped onto the bed as they got back into the room. When Roxas turned around he saw Sora was standing in the doorway, shifting from one foot to another as he looked around the empty room. His eyes landed on the two suitcases.

"Do you need some help unpacking?" Sora asked quietly.

"No," Roxas replied.

Sora's eyes scanned the room looking for something else to talk about. Anything else to talk about. His eyes landed this time on the violin case sitting on top of the luggage. "You play the fiddle?" Sora asked. Roxas's eyes narrowed.

"I don't fiddle. I only play violin," he said. He walked over and grabbed onto the door handle, slamming it closed in Sora's face.

"I didn't mean to offend you," came Sora's whispered voice from the side of the door. There was a long pause before the other boy audibly sighed. "I'm going to run to the store in a few minutes. Is there anything you need?" he asked through the door.

Roxas walked over and opened the door a crack. "Snow needs dog food. I'll come to, because there's only a few kinds she can eat," he said. He opened up the door a little bit more, closely watching Sora, who had backed off a little and was looking even more nervous now then before. "If that's alright," he added.

"Of course it is," Sora said, putting a tiny smile on his face. He hesitated but then held out a hand. "Truce?" he asked softly. Roxas eyed the hand, frowning softly. Then he smiled, just a little.

"Tell me the wifi password and maybe I can forgive you," he said with a little smile. Sora laughed softly at that, grinning as he looked into the room at the dog who was still staring at him.

"Let me pet the dog,"

"Deal," Roxas said with a little shake of the head, taking Sora's hand. Suddenly the brunette was grinning again and he pushed into the room, plopping onto the bed next to Snow. The dog stared at him, but otherwise didn't react as Sora reached over. The second he touched her though Snow started to growl. Roxas looked over. "Snow, greet Sora," he spoke. Her tail started to wag and she licked Sora's face. Roxas shook his head as he turned to look at his suitcases and sighed.

He should really unpack, but he couldn't get up the energy to do so. There was that voice in the back of his head nagging at him and reminding him that he wasn't home. He realized it had grown quiet in the room and he looked over to see that Sora was staring at him.

"Ready to go?" Sora asked softly.

"Ah...yeah. I'll be down in a few minutes," Roxas replied. Sora nodded and stood up, leaving the room. Roxas listened to the sound of his footsteps as he descended the stairs.

AATAATAATAATAATAATAATAAT

Sora sat at the kitchen island, falling into the seat with a little sigh. His friends didn't miss the obvious change in his demeanor from the laughing boy who had entered. Sora stared between them and then put on a smile.

"Kairi, Riku, do you guys want to come with us to the store?"

"I'm not so sure that would be appreciated, Sora, though of course I'm still driving," Riku spoke up, tossing a bit of his hair behind his shoulder. He wrapped his hand back around the coffee mug in front of him, watching as the confusion fluttered across the smaller brunette's face.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

"Sora, think about it," Kairi spoke up. Sora turned to look at her, the confusion obvious in his eyes. "He didn't grow up with you. He didn't grow up in this house, in this town. He didn't have a mother, or a brother. According to your Mom he didn't even know you guys existed until a week ago,"

"So? We're his family."

"But he doesn't think of you that way. As far as he's concerned, you guys are strangers. This is the first time he's meeting you. He's in a strange place with strange people, and he just lost his father," Kairi spoke softly.

"I still don't see why you guys won't come," Sora said with a little pout.

"Think of him like a puppy," Riku started up. Sora crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, giving Riku his full attention. "When you bring home a new dog you have to introduce it slowly into the house, especially when there's another animal present. You can't let the dog get overwhelmed too fast or you get fights," Riku said. Sora sighed and nodded, seeming to get it.

"Well, if you're not going to come, then at least stay here for dinner," Sora said. Riku gave a smile and nodded, but Kairi shook her head.

"Dad's expecting me home in an hour. I got to go. But have fun," she said, standing up and gathering her things. Sora watched her go and smiled.

Roxas walked into the kitchen with a forced smile on his face. Riku glanced up as he entered the room, offered a smile, and then excused himself, saying he had homework to do. Riku passed Roxas on his way out of the kitchen, leaving the two alone again. Sora took in Roxas's appearance. He had changed his clothes and was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with white sleeves, which were rolled up to his elbows. He was wearing a checkered black and white wristband, well worn around the edges. He passed Sora and moved further into the kitchen, going to open up the fridge.

"No soda?" he asked.

"Mom doesn't approve. I have a mini fridge in my room full though," Sora said, grinning. Roxas couldn't help but to quirk a little smile as he grabbed a carton of fruit punch and set it on the counter. He turned around and started to look around for cups, and Sora quickly pointed him to the right cabinet. "There's a step stool under the sink. You might need it. I know I do," Sora said. Roxas stood on his tiptoes to try to get out a glass and then gave up, grabbing the step stool.

"Why is it so high up?"

"When the house was being built she asked for the cabinets to be an inch higher than usual so I couldn't get in as a kid. Didn't think she realized I was going to be so short," Sora said with a laugh. Roxas shrugged and poured the fruit punch into the glass he had grabbed, taking a sip of it. His eyes examined the kitchen. It was so much different than what he was used to. He walked around the island in the center where Sora sat, his fingers comfortably grazing against the top of the stove. "Roxas?"

"Let's go," Roxas said suddenly, turning back to Sora. "So, how exactly are we getting to the store? You don't have a license," Roxas asked.

"My friend is driving us, if you don't mind," Sora said. Roxas looked towards the open kitchen door.

"The one with the odd hair?"

"His name is Riku. And he's my best friend," Sora said, his voice rising defensively. Roxas offered a placating smile as he set down his glass in the sink. "We going?"

"Yeah, sure," Roxas said, walking to the kitchen entrance, where he saw that the strange silver head was standing on the other side waiting. Riku was leaning against the wall, spinning his keys around on his finger. He offered Roxas a tiny welcoming smile as he pushed off the wall and held out a hand.

"Riku. I do hope Sora hasn't worn you out already. If you have any problems you can just call me to kick his ass," Riku joked. Roxas stared at his hand and walked past without shaking it, but this didn't seem to disturb Riku at all as he lowered his hand. Roxas was already out the front door so Riku turned towards Sora. "Like a puppy," he said simply, motioning for Sora to go through before him.

AATAATAATAATAATAATAAT

"So Roxas, what kind of music are you into?" Riku asked in that soft voice he had been using for the past hour. This was about the hundredth question he had asked the blonde, and so far he had managed to get Roxas to admit that he liked to read romance novels and watched the foulest comedy he could find. He explained to Riku that his entire wardrobe was either black or white, and that the wristband he was wearing was an everyday accessory.

"I play the violin," Roxas offered.

"Ah, orchestra violin or the fiddle?" Riku asked. Sora shot Riku a look and shook his head really fast. Roxas turned to watch them, at which point Sora stopped the movement really quickly.

"Orchestra," Roxas answered calmly. He stopped in the middle of the aisle, his eyes browsing through the names on the bags before he pointed to one higher than he could reach. "Do you think you could get that for me?" he asked. Riku nodded and pulled down the bag of dog food.

"Your dog's name is Snow, right?" he asked. Roxas nodded his assent. "She's a very pretty Sheppard, and well trained," Riku said. "My mom owns a kennel, if you ever need to bring her somewhere,"

"She's my dad's service dog," Roxas said. He paused and shook his head. "No, she _was_ my dad's service dog," he amended. Riku tilted his head and then looked back at the bag of food, changing the subject.

"You take good care of her. My mom uses the same food for the kennel,"

"It's a good food," Roxas said. He looked around as they started to walk again. He hesitated before he looked over at Sora. "Do you mind if I walk around on my own for a while?" he asked.

Sora looked taken aback., though Riku couldn't tell whether it was at the quiet and imploring voice Roxas asked in or the fact that he had thought to ask at all. Furthermore, Roxas didn't seem to realize he had sounded close to begging. Slowly, Sora nodded. "Ah, yeah, of course!" he said, voice rising slightly. "We can meet up front? 30 minutes?" Roxas nodded and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans, walking off silently in the direction of the electronics. "Do you think he'll ever come around?"

"He just needs time, Sora. Remember, like a puppy," Riku offered.

"How long could it possibly take?" Sora moaned. Riku rolled his eyes.

"It's going to take time. Learn a little patience," Riku said again, laughing.

Sora shrugged and returned his attention to the task at hand. Shopping. _Ugh_.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Roxas felt uncomfortable in that house was an understatement. As soon as he had gotten back from the store he had quietly thanked Riku for the ride and went upstairs. As he closed the door behind him Snow jumped up and attempted to lick his face, and for once Roxas didn't stop her or push her away, as he would have if they were still at home.

Home.

Roxas sighed and flopped onto the bed, reaching for his laptop and prying it open. The password for the wifi was written on the back of the receipt that Sora had jotted down during the car ride back. He typed in the password and then curiously turned the paper over, staring at the receipt. He scoffed slightly. While Snow's food was still the most expensive item on the list, he noticed how different the list was. Organic everything, gluten free where possible, whole cuts of seafood instead of cans, stuff Roxas had never eaten before. They could never afford that few extra dollars every month.

He blinked once and turned his attention back to his computer when it whistled at him, indicating that somebody was logged on. He did a quick calculation in his head and then shook his head as he clicked on the button.

"Isn't it about 8 for you, Hayner? What are you doing home?" Roxas said with a little smile. His friend's face appeared on his computer screen, smiling at him. He could hear arguing in the background and had to assume that Pence and Olette were there too.

"So, how's it going up there? Have they driven you insane yet?"

"Oi! Did he finally log on? Roxas! Roxas, whoo hoo!" Olette's face appeared on camera as she pushed Hayner out of way.

"What the hell? Get away from my computer!" Hayner said, shoving Olette away again. There was a thud as she hit the ground, and laughter from Pence. Roxas shook his head, listening to the ensuing argument and waiting until the computer stopped shaking as they both tried to get in front of it. Finally it settled and Olette had wrestled control back.

"How's Snow doing?" she asked, holding his hand out to the side, presumably holding back Hayner. Roxas smiled.

"She's settling in. I haven't noticed yet if the yard is fenced in, but if not I'll have to see about getting her a run," Roxas said. Olette nodded, tilting her head as she stared at Roxas.

"How are you doing, hun?" she asked. Roxas's smile fell and he gave a little shake of the head. They had agreed not to talk about it. They had agreed they wouldn't talk about the death, or the funeral, the explosion and the broken lamps, or the fact that he had watched his world disappear in the rearview mirror of the car belonging to somebody he had only met once before everything started. He shook his head again, a gentle shake in both directions as he looked down at his keyboard. His hair was starting to sag and he hadn't unpacked his hair gel yet, so it covered his eyes and acted like a shield.

"Now why'd you go and bring that up?" Pence muttered quietly, and Roxas could hear him slapping his own forehead and he could swear he heard the boy's head shaking. Roxas was just about to respond when he paused, listening to a car pull into the driveway. He shook his head again, looking up through the fringe in his hair.

"Olette, keep an eye on Hayner for me," he said. She stared, worry creeping into her eyes. Roxas pushed his hair aside, moving on the bed so he was sitting up instead of on his stomach. He spoke, voice soft and Olette cold swear it sounded like he was going to cry. "I don't know how long I can do this and act like nothing happened," he said simply, and then clicked the button to disconnect. He closed the computer and sighed, looking over at Snow. "You probably need to go a walk, don't you, girl?" he asked. The dog perked at the mention of a walk and jumped off the bed. Roxas chuckled and grabbed her leash.

* * *

AATAATAATAATAATAATAATAAT

* * *

"Roxas! Dinner's ready," came the voice from downstairs. Roxas hadn't left his room since he had returned from his walk with Snow. He had ignored the fact that Sayuri had returned home, explaining the car in the driveway, and when he returned the smell of cooking sauce wafted from the kitchen. The smell had turned Roxas's empty stomach and he retreated back to his bedroom with Snow on his heels.

Now he had no choice but to go back downstairs. He crept down the stairs and into the kitchen, putting on a tiny forced smile as he sat in the empty chair with a bowl already set in front of it. Sayuri offered a tiny smile as he sat down from where she stood at the stove.

This woman standing across from him was different than the prim and proper businesswoman who had picked him up from the airport and then left him alone in a strange place. She had discarded her heels and was making her way around the kitchen barefoot. Her hair was up in a messy bun, falling from the sides into her eyes. The suit was gone and she wore only a thin cotton shirt and a pair of drawstring cotton pants. Over this there was an apron, messy and stained from what looked like a lifetime of cooking. She was a different person, all smiles and laughs as she talked to Sora.

Sayuri stopped and smiled at Roxas again. She motioned towards the glass in front of his empty bowl with her wooden spoon. "What do you want to drink?" she asked. "There's fruit punch, apple cider, lemonade, and of course water. Oh, have you ever had coconut water? Sora picked some up earlier, I forgot about that," Sayuri muttered, scratching at the back of her head.

"Water. Why don't you have any soda?" Roxas asked curiously. Sayuri looked over at him and a prim little frown settled onto her face.

"Soda isn't good for you," she said. "Yes, we do have a SodaStream, but we use it mostly for flavoring water and for the lemonade. If you really want some soda, ask Sora," she said, and at this point she smiled in the other boy's direction. Sora sat with eyes wide and open in his mother's direction.

"You know about my stash?" he asked.

"Sora, honey, of course I know. You're hyper, not smart," Sayuri said. Sora looked down at her comment, and Sayuri turned back to the stove, where she was just now taking the pot off the stove and draining the pasta. "I do hope you like pasta, Roxas," she said as she finished up and then walked over to the island, serving the two boys. Roxas pried his eyes away from Sora and lifted up his fork, taking the first bite hesitantly. "I thought Riku was going to be staying for dinner, Sora?" Sayuri asked as she took her own seat.

"He was, but his mom called about ten minutes ago and asked him to come home," Sora answered.

"Oh, that's too bad. Riku does so lighten up the place. Why can't you be more like him, Sora? He's so calm," she said, stabbing the penne pasta in her bowl. Roxas looked up, giving her a nasty look from under his fringe as he continued to eat.

Snow padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, no doubt lured down by the smell of food. Roxas glanced in the dog's direction and padded his thigh. Snow padded over and settled down comfortably under his chair. Sayuri had wrinkled her nose at the dog's approach, which of course Roxas noticed. So she was the same person from earlier and only her clothes had changed. As if in open defiance, Roxas picked up a noodle between his thumb and forefinger and held it out for Snow. Sayuri gave a little glare but didn't say anything. Sora watched nervously, both hands tightening around the full glass in his hand. Roxas turned to Sayuri as she spoke.

"What's your favorite food, Roxas?"

"Anything we could get was fine," Roxas said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sayuri asked, her hand on her chin as she stared at her son. Roxas returned the stare, never flinching.

"Well, we couldn't exactly afford caviar," he said simply. "What do you expect, leaving a kid with a disabled man who had bills to pay and couldn't work?" Roxas asked, nearly snapping at her. Sayuri leaned back in her seat, surprised and eyes wide. Sora's head whipped back and forth between them and he grabbed his bowl with a little whistle.

"You two feel free to kill each other, I'm just going to go to my room." Sora said with a nervous little chuckle as he stood. He made his way towards the doorway but Sayuri turned in his direction, speaking in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sit down, dear."

Sora quickly returned and set his bowl back down, but steadfastly ignored the both of them as they continued to glare at each other. However, no more words were spoken and both returned to their own meals.

As soon as his bowl was empty, Sora jumped up and ran up the stairs to his room. Roxas left his bowl half full as he went to follow the boy up the stairs, clicking his tongue so Snow would follow.

Roxas didn't like either one of them, but Sora was the lesser of the evils.

He slammed the door closed as he went into the room. Sora stood from his bed at the sound of the slamming door, crossing the hall and slamming his fist against the door. Snow barked, but Roxas stood and crossed to open the door.

"What?" he snapped, then he took in Sora's appearance.

Suddenly the sweet boy from earlier was gone. Here stood a tiny waif of a thing with a furious red face. Every muscle in Sora's body was tense and ready for a fight, and Roxas swore he looked ready to swing his arm at him.

"You think you're the only person that has a right to be upset?" Sora demanded. "I lost somebody too, you know," he said, a little quieter this time. Roxas stared.

"You've got to be kidding me! You didn't even know him!" Roxas yelled right in Sora's face. The boy was calm in spite of it.

"I wasn't talking about our Dad," Sora said, coming down. His face was calmer, and he spoke so soft now that Roxas had to crane to hear him. "I knew all about you, Roxas. Mom told me everything, for years. I had years to spend imagining what you would be like. Imagining what our relationship would be like when we finally met. And then you come, and you don't remember me," Sora said with a soft, slightly sad, smile.

"Why would I remember you? I've never met you!"

"Check your Facebook," Sora said simply, and then turned on his heel and went into his room. Roxas watched him as he walked off, hearing the door close gently to his room. With a huff he turned and plopped on the bed again, going to open up his laptop.

There were several angry messages from his old gang, one of course from Seifer with all sorts of expletives calling him a coward for running away. He ignored them and all the game requests, instead typing a name into the search box.

Sora popped right up, already listed as one of Roxas's friends. He scrolled through the profile, recognition in his eyes. He'd already known Sora. Sora had searched for him, had befriended him. There were even conversations they'd shared hidden among the thousands of messages back and forth from Hayner, Pence, and Olette. He'd known Sora, and hadn't even realized it.

To say he felt like an ass would be an understatement.

* * *

AATAATAATAATAATAATAATAAT

* * *

Sayuri hadn't let him stay home alone when Sora went to school the next day. Roxas found his laptop packed up and thrown into his shoulder bag when he woke. After breakfast he'd been forced to grab it and then climb into a car that was anything but quiet. Sora was dropped off at school, and then Roxas was dropped off in the middle of town with a map (his new address written in a corner along with several phone numbers) and a credit card and told to have fun.

He wandered aimlessly for about an hour until he managed to find the library. It was a massive three story building, and Roxas could swear the skin around his lips was going to crack if he smiled any more than he was. He stepped inside and smiled at the cool air as he passed the theft detectors. First things first...library card. He fingered the credit card in his pocket and walked up to the large desk at the front entrance.

"Excuse me? Where do I go to get a library card?" Roxas asked the boy beyond the desk. He assumed the kid was the son of one of the librarians, or maybe a volunteer.

The kid looked up from beneath a fringe of violet hair with a lazy look on his face, pointing to the large sign on the front of the desk that Roxas had missed. "Your first card is free." he said, pushing a clipboard across the desk to rest in front of Roxas. "Just fill this out," he said. Roxas filled out the sheet and handed it back and was practically hit in the face by the card handed to him. He rolled his eyes as he walked further into the library. He hated it when people were that rude.

Roxas made his way to a table and unloaded his laptop, quickly accessing the internet and checking his mail. Hayner was on. He quickly started a voice chat, smiling as Hayner's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey. Is Olette there?" Roxas asked. Hayner shook his head and Roxas visibly sighed. "I was hoping I could apologize," he said.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Hayner asked. He was leaning back in his seat, feet up on the computer desk like he always did when he was in the middle of one of his 'deep' thoughts. Otherwise known as daydreaming.

"No," Roxas said softly, another sigh escaping his lips.

"Rox, are you sure you're okay?" Hayner's voice was quiet, and when Roxas looked up he saw nothing but concern in his friend's eyes. He had expected condescension, maybe even pity, but not concern and sympathy. But then, Hayner knew what he was going through.

* * *

AATAATAATAATAATAATAAT

* * *

_ "Roxas? Where are you?"_

_ "In here!" he called, laughing slightly. When he heard the sound of the wheels on the hardwood he stopped jumping, laughing under his breath as he fixed the pillows on the bed. As his father turned the corner Roxas had an innocent smile on his face and was sitting peacefully on his bed like he was the best six year old in the world. _

_ The look on his father's face made his own grin fall._

_ "Papa? What's wrong? Why are you sad?"_

_ "It's nothing, Roxy. I'm just glad you're okay," he spoke. Roxas titled his head slightly to the side._

_ "Something happened?"_

_ "Why don't you go get in the car, Rox?"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Something bad happened. Hayner is going to stay with us for a while."_

* * *

AATAATAATAATAATAATAAT

* * *

Roxas shook his head slightly, returning to the real world. He gave Hayner a small, placating smile. "Were you?" he asked softly. The other boy shook his head.

"You had to know he was going to go eventually." Hayner said. Roxas looked up a gentle sigh broke from between his lips. He had heard this before already. A lot, in fact.

"Hay-"

"No, let me finish. You had the right to go be a normal teenager for once. Your father was selfish to think he could keep you home all the time. It's not like you stormed out and took everything he needed with you," Hayner said. Roxas went to speak again but Hayner held up his hand to stop him again. "Let me finish. You asked for a reasonable request. Just once in your life you wanted to be normal and go out with your friends for more than a few hours at a time. You had the chance to go out of town for a couple days and you took it," Hayner said. "What happened when you were gone was not your fault," he added.

"Yes it is. I should have stayed," Roxas said. He closed his eyes, the memory rising even as he tried to fight it back down.

* * *

AATAATAATAATAATAATAATAAT

* * *

_Roxas reached the door by the time the sound of the wheels caught up with him. He let the bag over his shoulder fall to the floor as he turned to face the man. His father was calm, sitting with his hands in his lap as he looked at his son._

_ "You know you can't go."_

_ "It's just for a couple days," Roxas said, smiling at him innocently. _

_ "No. I need you here."_

_ "You always say that."_

_ "And it's always true."_

_ Roxas had never hated his father before in his life. The vile feeling rose in his throat and he had to resist the urge to slap the man across the face. Roxas had never considered himself a violent person, but at this moment his head was swimming with visions of red. And the gentle unknowing smile on the man's face only fueled his hatred and the desire to hurt and harm. He felt like he wanted his father dead, even as the thought rose in his mind and made him sick to the very core. His father had done everything for him, given up his life for him._

_ So had Roxas. He was tired of being asked to accommodate himself. _

_ "I hate you," Roxas said. The words were out before he could stop himself, and the smile fell on the man across from him. "I would be better off without you," he continued, turning on his heel, grabbing his bag, and slamming the door shut behind him. _

_ That was the last time Roxas ever saw his father alive._

* * *

AATAATAATAATAATAATAAT

* * *

"Roxas? Are you alright?"

"I got to go, Hayner," Roxas said, offering another small smile. Hayner wasn't convinced, but he returned the smile as Roxas closed his laptop again. His stomach was turning in circles and he felt like he was going to vomit. He could feel the eyes of that kid behind the desk on him, no doubt probably wondering if he should kick him out. Well, Roxas wasn't going to give him the chance. He stood up and packed his things, quickly exiting the library. He could remember seeing a small convenience store not that far from here and he was starting to get hungry. Might as well take up Mommy Dearest on her offer and go get some sugary snacks, and soda, but that was just to spite her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Last names pose a problem for writers in a fandom like Kingdom Hearts where none of the characters already have last names. For Sora and Roxas I chose what I felt fit, but for the Organization members I've chosen to include as teachers, I've used the last name of their voice actors, except for Lexaeus where I used his limit break and Xemnas where I used the first name of the voice actor._

* * *

Sora had already gone in. He hadn't noticed the look of all consuming terror on Roxas's face as he took in the sight of the Academy sitting on the hill. It was immense and took up the entirety of the large seaside cliff. The campus was about the same size as that of the nearby community college. It took up several buildings.

Roxas had been silent all morning, but neither Sayuri nor Sora noticed as he had been nearly silent for the last week. He had stewed in silence, leaving his room only for food since Sayuri would not allow him to eat in his room.

That morning he had come downstairs, already fully dressed in the uniform Sora had given him to borrow until his own came in. There had been bacon and eggs sitting on a plate for him at the island across from Sora, but Roxas had reached into the pantry and grabbed a muffin. He took the glass of orange juice that Sayuri had poured from the island, awkwardly whispered a thank you that nobody heard, and sat across from Sora as his stomach turned at the smell of eggs.

He was silent as they climbed into the car and drive, staring out the window. He adjusted his collar and tie several times. As the car stopped he had gulped as Sayuri handed him money to purchase lunch.

Now he stood in front of the administration building, abandoned the second Sora had seen his friends. Roxas gripped the strap of his shoulder bag so hard his knuckles turned white and started to ache. Roxas released his grip and took a hesitant step inside.

The cold air hit like a wave and he almost walked back outside, unprepared for the cold as he was after the heat the area outside. He rolled back down his sleeves, understanding now why Sora had given him long sleeves, and looked around the richly appointed room before walking to the desk.

The man behind the desk gave Roxas a cat-like grin, making him think of the story his father used to read him and setting him on edge. The man's eyes were amber colored, aarge X shaped scar lying between. His hair fell down his back in the strangest shade of grey Roxas had ever seen. Several papers were shifted around the desk.

"Roxas Sky, I presume?"

"Strife"

"Mmm?"

"My name is Strife. Not Sky. Roxas Strife. Strife, not Sky."

"The paperwork says Sky, so Sky it is. If you have problems with then show me your birth certificate and I'll have it changed. For now, Mr. Sky, here is your schedule and map. Lunch is in Brody Hall provided by the school, or in any of the stores upstairs Ewin. Break time activities are downstairs Ewin. There are clubs after school provided for students, though I've been asked to remind you that you have arrived too late for the majority of tryouts and signups." The man spoke in a tired sounding drawl, one hand on his chin as the other elbow rested on the desk, handing over Roxas's paperwork with a flick of the wrist. "A counselor is available to talk to if you need it, but whatever you do please get out and stay out of my hair."

Roxas rolled his eyes as he turned to leave. He stared at this mop, seeing his locker was marked and headed in that direction. He found the bank of lockers in Ewin Hall and Sora leaning against one of the end lockers. The other boy didn't say anything as Roxas passed with schedule in one hand, map in the other and nose in both. He stopped in front of locker 13 and entered in the combination that was written in the corner of his map. The locker was already stacked with books. Roxas glanced at his schedule and as he took out the books he needed for his first couple classes he felt as if several people passed and stopped to look at him.

Roxas turned and collided with a chest behind him. The forceknocked him off balance and the books in his hands fell in a cascade to the ground. The noise attracted the attention of a group of blonde girls nearby. The apparent leader met Roxas's eyes, teal blue against sapphire. Two strands of her blonde hair stuck up like a bug's antennae. She wore a yellow tank top and a black skirt.

The wall of a person that Roxas had slammed into had bent down the retrieve the fallen books. Roxas saw only a shock unnaturally red hair as the older boy had knelt down. Roxas joined him, ignoringthe chorus of giggles from the gang of girls. He reached to take the remaining books from the floor and then collected his other books from the older boy. He went to stand up relatively fast, banging his head on the other boy's.

The redhead straightened up, rubbing at the spot on his head where Roxas had banged into him. Meanwhile, Roxas was staring, he realized, but was unable to stop himself from it. He unconsciously licked his lips as he stared at the emerald eyes across from him, his gaze straying to the triangle tattoos and then back to that pool of green. When the boy met his eyes Roxas glanced away with a blush starting to grace his face.

"The name's Axel," the boy offered, holding out one hand to shake.

"Ro...ro...Rox...Roxas," the blond muttered, still blushing.

"I know. Your brother's not very good at keeping his mouth shut." Axel laughed, and the sound filled the slowly emptying hallway around them. Roxas could swear he still felt eyes on them, but he shrugged it off and forced a smile as he reached for the hand with his own free hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Axel," he said. "How do you know Sora?" Roxas asked softly as they both managed to finish standing up and gathering their own things.

"I assume you've met Riku?"

"Yeah, I've met him," Roxas said.

"Riku and I work together," Axel said.

"You have a job?" Roxas asked, his eyebrow quirked up.

"Why would you think I didn't?" Axel asked with a raised eyebrow of his own. Roxas felt his face heating up again and he turned away, refusing to answer. In fact, he held his books tighter and turned to stomp off down the hallway. "Wait! Where's your first class, let me help."

"If you mean to imply I can't read a map than go to hell," Roxas snapped, still storming off. It would have been dramatic, if his shoe hadn't been untied and he hadn't flipped forward onto the floor. This time it was Sora, who had just finished with gathering his things and talking to his friends, who managed to come to his rescue.

"Not starting off very good, are we?"

* * *

AATAATAATAATAATAATAAT

* * *

By lunch time the day had only gotten worse for Roxas. He'd had to correct three teachers about his name, two of which had given up and corrected his name on their paperwork, and one who had laughed at his request. Roxas decided that he really didn't like Chemistry, and not just because of the class but because of the teacher. Then of course he had gotten seated next to Sora in two of his classes, teachers assuming that he would want to be next to somebody he knew. Probably would have ended up next to Sora in Chemistry too if he had been in that class. Instead, Roxas realized that he was ahead of Sora in the sciences, having taken all the advanced classes when he got the choice in middle school. He didn't like the class, but he did like his lab partner. He had been paired with a senior girl called Aqua. Roxas wondered vaguely why everybody had such weird hair colors here. He liked Aqua though. She had warmed up to Roxas right away and helped him catch up, whispering together in the back of the class with their heads together.

Of course, Mr. Prince had caught them and given them both detention with a smirk on his lips and his platinum hair hanging in his face. Aqua had apologized to Roxas and then the bell had rung.

Now Roxas sat alone at a table in Brody Hall with cheap school food in front of him and his stomach was still turning in circles. He poked at it for a few minutes and then threw what was left of what he figured was supposed to be ravioli into the trash. As hungry as he was, he didn't think that food was going to do him any good. He spent the remainder of his lunch period upstairs in the library, allowing himself to get lost among the shelves.

When he was younger, the library was the only place he could go and be alone. It had been across the street from his house, so he hadn't felt guilty leaving his father alone because he wasn't really that far away at all. It was a small town and a smaller library, but that hadn't changed the fact that if he needed some time to himself then he could just cross the street and find a book, curl up in a plus chair and lose himself.

The warning bell rung and Roxas sighed, grabbing his bag and heading to his last class of the day. Physical Education. He was not at all looking forward to it.

He was right to be worried about it.

Mr. Ayers was strong and angular, and Roxas figured he was easily the largest man he had ever met. He was quiet and didn't really speak other than to bark orders at the group of freshman boys as they ran circles around the track. The others couldn't tell Roxas much about the man, except that every once in a while he could be spotted in the school library talking to the assistant librarian, who was also a student in the junior class. Word was the two were an item. Roxas didn't believe in rumors like that though.

But things sure didn't get any better for him.

By the third lap the circles in his stomach were back and a hundred times worse. He stopped and stooped with an arm around his waist. Sora came to a stop next to him.

"Roxas? Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Roxas snapped out at him, but Sora ignored the angry remark. At this point the teacher was crossing the yard with a blank face, and Sora had no idea if they were going to get yelled at or not.

"What's going on?"

"I think Roxas is getting sick," Sora answered quickly, somehow sensing that Roxas was about to snap a reply again and not wanting him to get into trouble. "Is it alright if I help him get to the nurse's office?"

"Go ahead. Get me a note," Mr. Ayers said simply and then turned to return to his spot in the center of the field where his voice could reach the entire track.

Sora smiled softly at Roxas. "Come on, I got you," he said, straightening up and supporting Roxas with one arm as he helped him off the field. The blond struggled weakly but eventually gave up and let Sora lead him towards the closest building. For safety reasons, the nurse's office was closest to the athletic facilities.

Roxas sat on the cot in the room with a little sigh on his face, and then he flopped on his back. "Worst first day ever," he muttered. Sora snickered from where he stood, leaning against the wall as they waited for the nurse.

"I don't know. You've still got time," he said with another snicker.

"Oh ha ha," Roxas said with a groan as he covered his face.

"No really! It could have been worse. At least I got you here before you vomited on somebody," Sora said. Then he snickered. "And it could have been soccer day. Last time we played soccer I kicked the ball directly into my own face. It was so horrible. I gave myself a bloody nose and everything," Sora laughed.

"That's nothing. One of my friends Pence somehow manages to hurt himself during every single PE class. One time we were running on the track at school the day after it rained, and Pence slipped and fell. It took his mom almost three days to get his clothes clean," Roxas said, chuckling at the end. Sora shook his head.

"I saw the pictures," Sora said. This effectively silenced Roxas and he sighed.

"I've been a jerk, haven't I?" Roxas asked.

"A bit," Sora said. Roxas sighed and sat up slowly, then quickly laid back down when his stomach turned again. Sora looked concerned but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I should...try to be a better person,"

"You don't have to apologize, Roxas. Ma and I understand that it's not easy for you. It's only been a couple weeks since he died. It's understandable that you're having problems,"

"You have no idea," Roxas said with a little sigh.

Then the nurse walked in and both boys fell silent.

* * *

AATAATAATAATAATAATAAT

* * *

Sayuri tapped her manicured nails on the steering wheel in time to the music floating through the radio. Roxas suppressed the urge to twitch at every slightly off beat tap against the wheel. Sora blabbered on up front as Roxas stared out the back window. He wasn't really paying attention until Sayuri spoke up above Sora and called his name. Roxas raised his head and met her eyes through the rearview mirror.

"I was thinking we could take this weekend to make the drive to go clear out your old house," Sayuri said. Roxas frowned softly, fingering the key that was in his pocket. He'd started to carry it with him wherever he went, a silent reminder of what he'd left behind, snuggled closely behind the debit card. The silence stretched on and Sayuri spoke again to break it. "You could tell your friends you're going home for the weekend. We could have everybody over for dinner," she suggested. The thought of this meticulous woman standing in that kitchen and moving around his father's things made Roxas sick to his stomach again but he didn't say anything.

"I'd rather leave everything as it is," Roxas finally responded around ten minutes later when the now silent car parked in front of the house. Sayuri frowned softly.

"Hun, we're selling the house."

Roxas stared at her through the rearview mirror before he scowled and climbed out of the car with his things. Sora stared after Roxas as he moved into the house and threw the door slammed behind him, no doubt to only be stomping up the stairs. Sora turned to his mother.

"That wasn't a good way to tell him," he said simply as he got out to follow his brother.


End file.
